The start of forever
by Quentari
Summary: Two blood elves consummate their relationship, but one has a harsher past. Smut. MxM, Oral, rape references. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read!


Shannar and Salenthos had been seeing each other for a while when the suggestion was made to further the physical side of the relationship. Both were eager, Salenthos could tell how eager by Shannar's pressing up against him during some of their more heated make-out sessions.

The two of them were alone and secluded, carefully locked up in their room above the Murder Alley Inn. Salenthos quickly dropped his robe before stepping over to Shannar to help him.

"I can do it you know," said Shannar.

"I know, it's more fun if I help," said Salenthos softly as he unlaced the front of Shannar's robes ever-so-slowly.

Shannar raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter. He let Salenthos unlace the robe, kissing down his chest as the material parted. The robes dropped to the floor and Salenthos stood back up to meet Shannar's lips. The two elves walked backwards to the bed as they kissed each other tenderly, both only in their pants.

"Sit," said Salenthos as he pushed down gently on Shannar's shoulders. The warlock obliged, and watched Sal as he walked over to his pack and fished out an all-important object.

"Would you rather top? or bottom?" asked Sal as he walked back.

Shannar bit his lip as he looked at the bottle. The thick potion that was supposed to make this pleasurable instead of painful.

"What do you recommend?"

"Normally I'd say you should bottom since this is your first time," he glanced at Shannar, who hadn't taken his eyes off the bottle. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Shannar's eyes flicked back up into Salenthos's. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Being on the bottom?"

"Yeah."

Salenthos didn't look convinced, but pushed gently back on Shannar to get him to lie down. The priest then unbuckled Shannar's pants and slid them down his hips before removing his own.

Shannar scooted to the centre of the bed.

"Remember that I can stop at any time," said Salenthos.

Shannar nodded.

"Good." Salenthos knelt over Shannar and ran a hand down his chest before gripping his length. The priest kissed his lover as he slowly pumped his hand, thoroughly enjoying Shannar's twitching movements and soft gasps.

Salenthos let his free hand wander across the bed to grasp the bottle of lubricant. Shannar sat up behind him and kissed Sal's neck while he got the lube ready.

"Back down," whispered Salenthos. He got back into position over Shannar and moved his hand to enter.

Salenthos had barely started when he noticed something was wrong. Shannar was tensed up and gripping his arm painfully tight, he also looked a little paler than usual and was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" said Salenthos as he slowly took his hand away. Shannar stayed silent, but he relaxed his grip on Salenthos's arm.

"You wanna try you on top then?" said Salenthos as he wiped his hand. He leaned over and kissed Shannar gently. "Baby?"

"I'm fine, sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Shh, you had every right to do anything you wanted. Don't apologize," said Salenthos soothingly, trying to calm his distressed love.

They reversed their positions, Salenthos lay back and enjoyed himself under Shannar's touch.

"You'll have to get me ready, then you," said Sal as he passed the bottle to the warlock. Shannar slid a generous amount onto his fingers and copied Salenthos's movements from before.

"Is this okay?" said Shannar uncertainly as he moved inside Salenthos.

Salenthos bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Yeah, try a second. I've done this before you won't hurt me," he said.

Shannar slid the second finger inside with relative ease. "You've done this before?"

Salenthos nodded. "I've had a few partners, one was longer term and he was ah-" he glanced at Shannar's length. "He was bigger than you."

Shannar's fingers slowed and the elf went bright red.

"Nono, that's a good thing. He was usually just uncomfortable. You're big," said Salenthos, quickly trying to rectify his mistake.

Shannar looked upset for a moment more until he took a second glance at Salenthos. "Bigger than you, at least," he said slyly.

Salenthos's eyes shot open. "Are you calling me small?"

"No it's just the right size," said Shannar, with a slight mocking tone to his voice.

"I guess I deserved that," grumbled Sal as he relaxed back onto the pillow. "Anyway, get some lube on yourself so we can get this started."

Shannar quickly got himself prepared, but hesitated before entering.

"Come on," said Sal, frustrated.

"You're sure I won't hurt you? can't hurt you?" said Shannar softly.

Salenthos looked up into Shannar's eyes, saw the worry in them, and sighed. He sat up slowly and steered Shannar to the edge of the bed.

"We'll try that another time I think," said Salenthos. He got the cloth and cleared as much of the lubricant as he could off of Shannar before kneeling between his legs and taking his length into his mouth.

Shannar gasped, then moaned as Sal's skilled tongue moved up and down, taking in nearly his whole length before pulling back only to the tip to swirl his tongue around and dive back down again.

"Ah, oh Sunwell-" said Shannar. He gently tried to tug on Salenthos's hair as a warning, but the priest ignored this and kept at it till Shannar climaxed.

Shannar was too dazed to see what Salenthos did next, but he felt the bed sway as Salenthos sat next to him.

"Feel okay?" said Salenthos as he ran his fingers through Shannar's hair.

The warlock nodded, content to sit very still until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Shannar slid off the bed and knelt in front of Salenthos, using one hand to grip him tightly.

"Would you like a go?" said Shannar softly as he stroked his hand up and down the length.

Salenthos nodded. "Fuck yes, don't leave me like this. Well... technically you can but I'll hate you forever."

Shannar raised an eyebrow at him and Salenthos mentally smacked himself.

"Don't feel obliged to do- Oh."

The priest was cut off by Shannar's mouth replacing his hand. Salenthos focused on the pleasure Shannar was giving him, the warlock was inexperienced but had the basic idea. He copied some of the tricks Salenthos had used on him, or tried to. He could barely get over halfway down before he had to pull back.

Salenthos was getting close, content with a few more moments before he would have to pull Shannar away, until Shannar twisted his tongue in a way Salenthos hadn't experienced before. He couldn't stop himself in time, the best he could do was try to pull Shannar off before he could panic the warlock.

Shannar's head was jerked backwards, which meant that Sal's climax ended up over Shannar's face and neck instead of in his mouth.

"I think it's in my hair," said Shannar once he had recovered from the shock. He stayed very still as Salenthos grabbed the cloth.

"Sorry about that," said Sal as he tried not to laugh. He had, indeed, gotten it in his hair. And over his chest, and a bit on his eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to make such a mess," he said as he handed over the cloth. Shannar cleaned himself off thoroughly before sliding into bed with Salenthos.

"That could have gone better, we didn't even get to have sex," said Shannar as he snuggled closer to Salenthos.

"Sure we did, oral is sex too you know. Some couples don't do that other thing at all. And we don't have to try it until you are ready, so don't worry," said Salenthos sleepily.

Shannar kissed Salenthos lightly on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
